User blog:Corbierr/Merry Christmas ~ (Part 2)
Part 1 (Please read if you haven't yet) Part 2 Day: Christmas Eve The next morning the students all came downstairs for breakfast. Trudy had made cinnamon rolls, and so of course, Alfie and Eddie were there in an instant. “Merry Christmas Eve, dearies,” Trudy said with a smile. “I hope you all slept well.” “I was up thinking about my family,” Mara admitted. “Me too,” Jerome said. “Same here.” “Yeah.” “I hope they’re okay.” “I miss my parents...” She sighed. “Of course, I’m sorry sweeties.” “I’ve got to call Piper later,” Patricia said, after taking a sip of her drink. “Wish her Merry Christmas, since...I can’t do it in person...” “Yeah, I have to talk to Poppy, and my dad...” “We should call Nina, Amber and Mick too. See how they are.” Fabian suggested. “That’s a nice idea, Fabian,” Mara smiled, and he smiled back. (AN: Because dang it we need to show a little Mabian in this so TOR actually makes sense.) ' “I don’t want to sound selfish, but what about gifts?” Willow smiled. “The best gifts are the ones that come from a place in your heart that contains only love.” Everyone was quiet for a moment. Then KT said, “Well, I guess we can ''make ''each other stuff. Give things away.” “Or give people cash,” Jerome smirked, leaning back in his chair. “Ooh, I like the making gifts idea sweetie,” Said Trudy. “It’ll make everything really special. In fact- In fact, I did buy Victor something, but I think I’ll make him a gift too. Just a little something special.” Then she straightened up. “Oh my goodness, I better work on it now.” And she left the room. After that, the students started talking again. “You know, maybe we should make something for Victor too,” Mara said. “If it really ''will be his final Christmas.” Patricia nodded. “I was just thinking about that. I mean, not even Victor deserves a bad Holiday,” “So...what does he like, exactly?” Joy thought for a moment. “Hmm...stuffing animals, dropping pins and never changing his clothes?” Jerome laughed and she grinned at him. “We need to get him something good,” Fabian said seriously. “Something...something that’ll make his whole Christmas a nice one.” “Yeah, but what do we-“ Eddie stopped. “Guys, I think I have an idea...It’s a little strange, but it would be perfect.” ----- Patricia was sitting in her room, video chatting with Piper. “It’s horrible that you can’t be here, Mum was nearly crying when she heard the news.” “I know, I really want to be there. But at least we have this, right?” “Right...” For once she and Piper seemed to be on the same wavelength, because no matter what they said, it was clear both felt depressed about the situation. “I had the perfect present for you, too.” “What was it?” Patricia asked, surprised. “You know how we’ve always wanted a pet, but Mum and Dad never thought we could have one?” Piper leaned down to pick something up. “Well...surprise!” “Oh my god.” She gasped at the small retriever puppy in her twin sister’s hands. “They bought us a dog?” “No, I'' bought us a dog.” Piper smiled. “Her name is Clover. Dad told me I could pick out anything for you, so I did.” Patricia grinned, but once again the realization that she wasn’t going to be home set in “She’s adorable. Thank you, Piper. I can’t wait to meet her.” “I know.” She set Clover down and said, “Are you okay, Trix?” “Not really,” Her sister frowned. “I understand. It’s not Christmas without you here.” “And it’s not Christmas without you either, sis,” In the background of the video, Patricia heard a voice calling Piper. Her sister sighed and turned around. “I’m really sorry, but I have to go. We’re going to see Aunt Jamie,” Patricia’s shoulders sagged. “Oh, well...tell her I miss her, okay, sis?” “Can do. Love you, Trix,” “Love you.” Piper signed off and she sighed, closing down her laptop. Now what? Well...she still had to make the presents. She grabbed paper and a pencil and jotted down some ideas. ''Joy- That old locket with our pictures inside. Mara- Old Science book? Fabian- An Egyptian...thing Eddie-'' She stopped and sighed. What did she get him? When thinking of this, her mind wandered back to what Eddie proposed for Victor’s present. This afternoon they’d all work on it together. She wasn’t sure if it would work. It was risky, and they would need help. But it would be worth it if they did it. No, her mind couldn’t wander. ''Back to the list, she told herself sternly. ----- '''Day: Christmas It wasn’t long before everyone was downstairs the next morning and crowding around the ‘tree’ for their gifts. “Hold on, hold on,” Trudy said with a laugh. “Let’s do this in an organized way, alphabetical order of course-“ Everyone groaned. “I’m only kidding, sweeties, go ahead and open your presents.” As if they needed prompting. “Yacker! You’re giving me...Polar Opposite? That’s the Sick Puppies CD Dad refused to let me buy,” She grinned. “Merry Christmas, weasel.” They kissed. “Dude, is this that vampire costume you wore at that party two years ago?” Jerome asked. Alfie grinned. “Yes, I told you I was going to keep it,” And his best friend laughed and put the costume on. He didn’t put the teeth on though. “Here Patricia,” Joy smiled. “You might remember this,” Patricia unwrapped Joy’s present. “The picture from the day we met at the school? How did you-“ “Trudy had a copy,” She giggled, and they hugged. “Your “''Theory Of Computational Intellegence''” book?” Mara asked, after she unwrapped Fabian’s gift. “Why thanks Fabian, I’ve always been interesting in reading it. Now, here’s your gift.” She handed him a book of her own. “You have your own signed copy of The Solar System Is Your Friend?” “Yes, and I figured you’d want it since you...lost your copy two years ago...” Fabian just smiled, remembering that day. “Merry Christmas, Willow.” KT smiled, giving her a small unicorn toy she had since she was a kid. “SQUEEEEE!” ------ Victor watched from his office, where he was sitting bundled up in a blanket. It was Christmas, but he was feeling miserable. He had wasted the final Tear of Gold on a fake elixir recipe, and there went his final chance at immortality. It seemed his age was finally catching up to him. He coughed, and went back to his desk, before something on the floor of his office caught his eye. Two packages. One had a rose, so it was clearly from Trudy. But the other, wrapped in a strange unicorn paper, interested him. Weakly bending over, he picked it up and went over to his desk to unwrap it. He was already in tears when he pulled out the distinctive bottle of what could be none other than the Elixir of Life. At the bottom of the package was a note. Dear Victor, Surprised? Well, it turns out the Osirian can make tears of gold as well, and it was easy, after Jerome donated the gem and we managed to find the mask in the tunnels. The elixir part was harder. But apparently Frobisher figured out how to use an email, and so KT asked him for the recipe. He told her, and we got to work. Mara helped with that part; she didn’t need to know what we were making, she just wanted to help mix the chemicals. Mr. Sweet tasted it. He confirmed that we had made the Elixir. Oh, and Willow wrapped the present, obviously. We know you’re sick. But with this, you will continue living for years to come. You just won’t be immortal. '' ''Merry Christmas, Victor. Signed, Joy Mercer Jerome Clarke Willow Jenks Mara Jaffray Sibuna Victor took a sip and could already almost feel his health returning already. With tears in his eyes, he leaned back in his desk and gently stroke Corbierre, for once too touched to speak. ----- That night, Trudy lit the fireplace and she and the students sat around it, drinking hot chocolate and singing Christmas songs. Sure, maybe Anubis House wasn’t their home. Maybe their friends weren’t their family. Maybe there were better ways to spend Christmas. This had been far from perfect. But, after that day, it seemed pretty darn close. The End~ ''' '''Merry Early Christmas <3 Category:Blog posts